Why Me?
by Tauria
Summary: AU. Everyone says that the monkeys entered stasis after Mandarin's Betrayal... But what if that wasn't true? What if they were still around, still defending Shuggazoom? What if every year on a child's fourteenth birthday, they were tested to see if they could be the leader of the Monkey Team? What if Chiro had no interest in leading the team? What if he was chosen anyway?
1. Test, Vision, Chosen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SRMTHFG.

* * *

**Why Me?**

_Tauria_

**Test, Vision, Chosen**

* * *

It was the day that every kid in Shuggazoom waited for... The day they had dreamed about since they learned about their glorious heroes... The day that Chiro had dreaded. It was his fourteenth birthday, and he knew exactly what that spelled out.

Every time a child turned fourteen, they were taken for testing to see if they could be the next leader of the Monkey Team. No one knew how testing worked... Not even those who had been taken in for testing themselves.

A girl walked into the room. She was only six years older then Chiro, having just turned twently. "Come on, Kiddo. I know you're not really excited for this, but you know that it was coming."

"But sis... What if I get chosen?"

"Then you get chosen. I'm sure that you'll enjoy it if you try." She looked like an older, and female version of Chiro, with sapphire blue eyes and black hair. "Now, come on. Get up and get dressed. They'll be here any minute now." She walked out.

Chiro sighed and did so. He came downstairs, where his sister had made breakfast. He ate, and then there was a knock on the door.

His sister answered it, and someone came in. He looked over and saw that it was a lady with emerald green eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Chiro, it's time to go," the lady called. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

"I'd rather not go at all," Chiro muttered, standing. He hugged his sister, and followed the woman to the car.

"Don't be like that, Chiro. This is a wonderful opportunity."

Chiro just mentally sighed, and watched the world outside blur as they headed towards the old ruins.

* * *

"Sprx! Time to get up! We have someone coming in for testing!" a yellow furred robotic simian called.

Groaning, a red furred robotic monkey got out of bed. He joined the yellow one. "We _always _have someone coming in for testing. Why can't we just give up already?"

The pink eyed female shook her head. "Because we need a leader Sprx. We can't hold _him _off forever, and you know it."

"We _had _a leader, and look how that turned out."

"We can't give up hope just like that Sprx... I know you're still sore about Mandarin. Frankly, we all are. We had really high hopes about him, and then he dashed them all to the ground. But that doesn't mean that you have to give up so easily. I mean... not every human is Mandarin. Mandarin was one of the rotten apples in the tree, but that doesn't mean they're all rotten." she said softly.

"First, you have been spending _way _too much time with Antauri. Second, if you say so."

The golden monkey shook her head. "Come on. We still have to get Otto up."

Sprx rolled his eyes, but followed his crush down the hall to Otto's tube.

"Otto, come on! We've got another likely candidate!"

A green monkey with black eyes bounced up. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

He grinned, and got up. "Oh, I sure hope he or she ends up as our leader!"

"Me too, Otto. Me too."

* * *

The car soon came to a stop in front of the large Robot that housed the Hyper Force. Chiro got out, and followed the woman to the foot, and the door was soon opened by a black furred, green-gold eyed, simian. Soundlessly he led them to a few tubes and was whooshed up to who knew where. The woman followed him, and then Chiro stepped in. He nearly screamed when the ground suddenly pushed him upward, but kept his composure.

He walked into a room with six sphere like chairs. There were five surrounding one in the middle. The five surrounding matched the colors of each of the team, but the one in the center was Chiro's favorite color, orange. At the moment, four of them were occupied and facing the insignia of the Hyper Force... or rather, the black monkey standing in front of it.

The monkey smiled slightly. "Chiro? Do you understand what I am saying?"

Chiro blinked."Y-yeah." _'Huh... I thought no one could understand the monkeys... Oh, don't tell me that this means I'm going to be the leader! Maybe there are more tests... Maybe this isn't the only thing that determines if you can be their leader.' _

"Good. Now, do you see that switch over there?" he pointed.

Chiro looked. He saw two switches... One was small, and on the wall. Chiro assumed that one controlled the light. There was another one though... It was rather large for a switch, and mainly white, except the very top of it was a small ball and glowed green.

"Yeah... The bigger one or the little one?" He heard mumbles behind him, but he ignored them.

"The bigger one. I want you to try and pull it, please."

Chiro walked over to it, and pulled it. There was a glowing green light, and something like a gorilla's roar, and then everything went black.

"What did you do to him!" the woman cried.

The black monkey grabbed a piece of paper. _Calm yourself. He is merely asleep, and will wake up in a matter of moments. He has passed the test. He will be our leader. _

The woman nodded. "Very well. I will take him to get his things when he comes too.

* * *

_Chiro was in a dark forest, and in front of him was a lab. He did not know who's lab, or what the lab was for, but he only knew that if he didn't go in it, he would miss something very important. Something... incredible. The boy entered the lab, and saw a man, in a purple and red robe. One of his eyes was blue, and the other was red. _

_He was working on something when a blue monkey hopped up beside him. The man laughed, and said something unintelligible to the monkey. Looking around, Chiro noticed four other monkeys in the room as well. However, time sped up around him. The man opened a portal, checking up on something within. A man came, and they had a short conversation. Something happened, and a hand came out and grabbed the man._

_And then, Chiro woke up. _

* * *

"Chiro, honey, you passed. You're the next leader!" The woman said, a big smile on her face. "Let's get your stuff."

Chiro frowned slightly, but nodded. _'Yeah... I figured that...' _

He followed the woman to the car, and once they were there he said, "Look, this was cool and all, but I really don't want to be their leader. I want to stay here with my sister."

"Nonsense. Every kid wants this, and besides, you've been chosen. You can't back out now."

Chiro frowned. "I _really _don't want this... And what is the use of a leader who doesn't even want to lead?"

"Talk to the team about that, then."

He sighed, and went to his room. He packed up as slowly as he could, trying to get what he knew was his last look at his room. It was mainly covered in Sun Riders merch, but there was also some pictures of him and his sister, and his school stuff, as well as a few other things that he had collected over time. He eventually did get it done, and he bade his sister farewell. Then the woman drove him back to the Robot, where she left him at the door.

* * *

**Tauria: **Whoo! One new story up!

**Chiro: **Congratulations... Now, what the heck have you done to my character?

**Tauria: **Um... a little tweaking here and there?

**Chiro: **-_-

**Tauria: **-eye roll-

**Antauri: **-sigh- Please leave a review.


	2. Discussion and Strangers

**Tauria: **Hiya! Alright, not a lot happens with this chapter... I suppose I could have combined the first two chapters if I wished, but... as usual, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this ;)

**Chiro: **In other words, just bear with her.

**Tauria: **-_-

**Chiro: **Tauria doesn't own SRMT.

* * *

**Why Me?**

_Tauria_

**Discussion and Strangers**

Chiro took a deep breath and entered the Robot. He was extremely nervous about telling the team that he truly did not want to be their leader. He didn't know how they would react. All he knew was that it would not sell well with them. He stepped into the elevator, and stepped forth into the Command Center once again. Four of the monkeys had left, leaving Antauri. Chiro felt like only having one monkey in here - and the second in command at that - would make it easier, but because it was _Antauri _it did not seem to be that way. He swallowed and took a few steps forward.

Antauri seemed like the calmest monkey, but Chiro could detect the aura of power around him. If you mixed that with his seemingly emotionless, non-judgmental ways, then he was almost unapproachable.

"Hello Chiro," the black monkey said calmly, not even having to turn around to know he was there. "Do you have all of your things?" he smiled at the boy.

"Everything that I need... But... there's something I'd like to talk to you about..." Chiro's stomach churned with anxiety.

Antauri nodded. "Of course. Why don't you have a seat?" he gestured to the orange chair, and sat down in the black one.

Chiro sat down, and took a deep breath.

Antauri waited patiently for him to find the right words.

"Look... I... I never wanted to be the leader of the Hyper Force... I just... This was never my plan in life... I _really_ don't want to be the leader... It's nothing personal..."

Antauri gave a small smile. "I understand, Chiro. But... if you don't mind me asking... Why don't you want to be the leader?"

Antauri was taking this much better then Chiro had expected. He didn't expect the black monkey to be so... accepting of his statement... As if he had expected it.

Chiro thought for a bit, gathering the right words. He found himself thinking aloud. "Well, it's not the numerous attacks... That happens whether I'm leader or not... It's not Skeleton King... It's not the responsibility... It's not you guys... If I really had to come up with a reason, I guess it would be because I'm not fit to be your leader."

"And why would you say that?"

"I don't have powers, and I'm not exactly a _leader _type. Besides... I'm a teenager. Wouldn't you rather an adult lead you in battle?"

Antauri was quiet for a moment. "Do you recall that green light, and the gorilla roar that happened as soon as you pulled that switch?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, pulling that switch has activated your Power Primate. You do have powers. You just need to learn how to use them. As for your leader problem... Obviously the Power Primate decided that you were, in fact, a good leader type. As for whether or not we would prefer an adult... Well, I would, but not for the reasons you might think. I am afraid that even if you were to return home, and not lead us, your life would not be the same, and you would end up back here... Or with the Skeleton King."

"So you're saying that as of right now, because of this power, my only options are join you or the Skeleton King?"

"Or he will kill you," Antauri nodded. His eyes were sad, as if he truly regretted having to tell the boy this. "I am truly sorry it must be this way, Chiro. But you are our leader... The only one we will ever have."

"But why?"

"I cannot answer all of your questions at present, but for the moment I will say that it is because the Power Primate has chosen you, and only you to be our leader."

"I thought you had a leader once before though?"

"We did... and unfortunately, we were wrong about him. But you... If we are wrong about you, then Shuggazoom will be done for. We are barely holding back the Skeleton King and his army now..."

"And what makes you think having a leader will change that?" Chiro asked, frowning.

"Because that was the way it has been foretold," Antauri sighed. "Long ago, a prophecy spoke of a team of monkeys, leaderless, protecting a single city of humans. One day, one of the humans, only fourteen years, would have the ability to lead them in victory against Skeleton King and other nameless evils. Much of the prophecy has been lost over time, but that was the general recording of what would happen."

Chiro nodded. "Antauri?"

"Yes?"

"I still don't want to be leader..."

"I understand that. Perhaps you should give it a try for say... a year. If that doesn't work, then you may return to your life as normal... Though I do not promise it will continue that way. Though at least then you will be able to defend yourself..."

Chiro nodded. A year was better then nothing, he supposed. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now, this way." he led the boy to a room. "This is your room. Tomorrow I will give you a more comprehensive tour of the Robot, and one of us will wake you for breakfast. Training will start shortly afterward... And do really try, if you don't mind."

"I will," came the reply.

Chiro put up his things, and fell fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"So you've found a new leader, eh Monkey Team? We'll see how long that lasts... Especially with one so... _unwilling_." A shrouded figure watched the Robot in silence for a moment before continuing down the street. He had work to do... And a lot of it. He passed a few people on the street, but none gave him a second glance. After all, strange people were _expected _in Shuggazoom. It was when you didn't have some slightly weird hobby/quirk that you were mistrusted.

* * *

**Tauria: ** Not much happening, I know. But it will pick up soon enough XD

**Chiro: **-shakes head- And who was that in the end scene there?

**Tauria: **-Cheshire cat smile- You'll find out.

**Chiro: **-sarcasm- Oh joy.

**Antauri: **Please leave a review!


	3. First Day

**Tauria: **I am on a roll today!

**Chiro: **-shakes head- What has inspired this updating streak?

**Tauria: **No idea. But I'm not complaining!

**Chiro: **Tauria doesn't own SRMT.

* * *

**Why Me? **

_Tauria_

**First Day**

* * *

Chiro was woken the next morning by Nova. She gently shook him awake. "Come on, it's time to get up," she said.

Pulling the blankets tighter around himself, he sleepily said, "Five more minutes sis..."

Nova smiled a little at the sleeping boy. She shook him again. "Come on Chiro, you need to get up."

The boy groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes until they got used to the light. "G'morning," was his sleepy greeting.

"Good morning Chiro. I'll wait outside your door while you get ready, then take you down to breakfast." she smiled at him.

He nodded. She went outside of his room, waking up some other sleeping monkeys as she waited for the teenager.

Chiro stood, and got ready, then met Nova outside of his room. She led him down to the kitchen, and they all sat at the table, and ate. Antauri, Gibson, and Nova were the most awake. Chiro, Sprx, and Otto looked like they would like nothing better then to go back to bed and sleep.

Once breakfast was over, Gibson did the dishes, and Antauri called a meeting in the Command Center.

"Chiro has expressed some concerns in some of the hazards being apart the team may cause... So he has agreed to take a year trial period, and either over the course of the trial period, or at the very end, he will choose if he truly wants to be apart of our team." Antauri explained, unsure if Chiro wanted it to be known that he did not want to be their leader at all.

Chiro was grateful that Antauri had not said anything about how he did not want to be leader... After all, he did not want the others to feel as if he did not want to be around them. It was not that, as he had told Antauri. It was for many other reasons, none of which involved the monkey team themselves.

The others nodded, and Antauri smiled. "Now, for the next few days, we will let Chiro get acquainted to the robot before we start any training... He needs to be able to get around before we can do anything. In other words, start preparing your first lessons. I will handle showing him around the Robot, as well as checking some of the functions we have not been able to use for a while."

They nodded, used to Antauri doing everything... None of them particularly _liked _it, but there wasn't much they could do about it. Antauri would win any argument they threw at him, and they all knew it.

Chiro was a bit confused as to why no one else volunteered, but decided he would ask later. _'May as well figure out how they work while I'm here,'_ he thought. _'I need to at least try... I suppose...' _

Antauri gave him the tour of the Robot, and Chiro did his best to figure out at least how to get to the main rooms,, not wanting to make a fool out of himself and get lost within five minutes of being alone. That would not be good. Especially since the Robot was so large...

After the tour, the team ate lunch, and this time conversation was much more active. Otto, Nova, and Sprx were discussing which one of Skeleton King's minions would present the most challenge the next time they fought them. Gibson was talking to Antauri about some of the research he was doing. Chiro listened to both conversations, and soon found himself joining Antauri and Gibson's.

_'No harm in getting to know everyone while I'm here I suppose. I don't want to be rude, and who knows? I might make a few friends.' _

Gibson was pleasantly surprised to see that Chiro was able to (somewhat) keep up with his vocabulary, as well as knew at least a little about what he was talking about. Antauri smiled, glad that Chiro was getting along with Gibson at least. He seemed to get along with Nova as well, and he hadn't talked to Sprx and Otto yet. Though, Antauri had no worries about Chiro getting along with Otto. He was really only worried about Sprx and Chiro... Sprx was paranoid, and protective of those he loved, though he passed it off as being just paranoid and suspicious. Sprx had one of those deeply affected by Mandarin's betrayal... Not only because Mandarin had been their leader, but because Mandarin had hurt everyone else. Especially Nova and Otto, the two teammates Sprx was closest too.

Sprx most likely wouldn't trust Chiro at first.

And Antauri didn't know how Chiro would react to this, especially since he didn't want to be on the team to begin with.

They finished lunch, and Antauri headed down deeper into the Robot, making sure that the Torso Tank was still operational in the 'brain' of the Robot, and then he went to the Torso Tank itself, and made sure everything was up and running. He soon entered the Command Center again, where Chiro was talking to the other monkeys. Sprx didn't seem to be avoiding Chiro, like Antauri thought he would. Then again, Chiro did have a certain charm about him.

"Antauri," Gibson said.

Antauri turned. "Yes, my friend?"

"Sprx is doing much better then expected."

"So I've noticed," Antauri smiled.

"What made him see reason?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out eventually."

Gibson smiled. "He's much different then Mandarin... Mandarin had an arrogance about him. Chiro doesn't seem to have that."

Antauri nodded. "He's also easier to get along with, especially for the others."

"I hope he works out better."

"As do I, Gibson, as do I."

* * *

Once again, the cloaked figure stood outside of the Super Robot that night. "A better leader then Mandarin? Bah. We'll see about that before the months end. I hope he learns fast... Otherwise this will be no fun." There was a short burst of laughter.

* * *

**Tauria: **Sorry the chapters not as good as it could have been. I'm on a bit of a time limit, as I'm using one of the computers at Grandma's work, and we have to go home soon. I'll be getting on again tomorrow though, so you should be able to expect more updates then (no promises though).

**Chiro: **Well, at least this chapter isn't so bad. When are you going to do more on my interactions with the Monkey Team?

**Tauria: **Next chapter or so, I think... Hopefully xD

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	4. LongNameThatDoesn'tFitInTheStupidBox

**Tauria: **Well.. It's been about three months since the last update on this story, but here I am again. I know it's been a while, but I've done some planning while I've been gone, and so I've got more of a direction now... Maybe ;)

**Chiro: **And from what I can tell, we've got some sad chapters coming up -glares at Tauria-

**Tauria: **-sniffs- Not my fault you're being difficult!

**Chiro: **...oh really?

**Tauria: **You got any proof?

**Chiro: **Yes... That would happen to be your name where the author's name should be, now isn't it?

**Tauria: **...okay, good point.

**Antauri: **-eye roll- As Tauria should have stated by now, this is also more of a filler chapter, since she's still trying to get to the place she's got planned.

**Tauria: **-blushes-

**Chiro: **-shakes head as he facepalms-

**Otto: **Tauria doesn't own SRMT!

* * *

**Why Me?**

_Tauria_

**Training Gone Wrong, and Late Night Meetings**

Chiro was doing well with his integration within the team. He got along the best with Otto so far, and he found Nova and Gibson both good for conversation. He usually avoided Sprx, and while he spent time with Antauri, he avoided the black monkey as well. It wasn't out of dislike for either team members. In fact, he found the black and red monkeys both very interesting.

However, he had sensed Sprx's mistrust of him, and the paranoia that the red monkey seemed to secrete towards him. Antauri... Antauri just seemed a bit detached from everything going on. He was focused on the boys training, for sure. He found Antauri's training the most difficult.

His sister had enrolled him in martial arts training when he was younger, and he had done very well with that. In fact, he had been about to sign up for his final year (when he would finally receive his black belt) when the dreaded birthday had happened.

Nova's training was no problem, after she had found out where he stood. They now moved along at a reasonable pace, and she had told him that soon she would have him spar with the other team members. Mechanics wasn't really that much of a problem either, thanks to his engineer cousin. She had made sure a long time ago that he could maneuver around a car engine. Why, he didn't know, and neither did his sister. But then again, his cousin had always been a bit weird... Science, math, languages (Gibson insisted on teaching him at least one foreign language... and while it was a bit taxing, it was pretty cool), and language arts also weren't too much of a difficulty (once again, after figuring out where he stood and the best way to teach him). He enjoyed it, as long as Gibson kept things interesting. Piloting... It was somewhat awkward, due to Sprx's dislike or distrust.

But Power Primate training? It was unfamiliar territory. He was having to wrap his mind around a completely different thinking.

Chiro had always thought that super powers weren't something he would ever possess, let alone have to learn how to use. While this was a somewhat childish way of thinking, he still had maintained this belief throughout his fourteen years of life. Now he regretted it. He didn't understand how to relax his mind to the point that he could reach his center. He didn't understand how to block out every other thought. He didn't understand how he was supposed to 'find the Power Primate'. He just couldn't fathom it. So every time he got out of Antauri's class, he had a major headache.

Flopping on the bed after one such session, he was glad that it was his last 'class' of the day. They had found out that unless they wanted him to be totally distracted and in pain in the other classes (causing quite a few simulated crashes in his aeronautics lessons), they had best make this the last class of the day, or there would be lots of trouble later.

That didn't make the class any easier mind you. It was still the most difficult and taxing class of the day, though Antauri had told him it was supposed to be the most relaxing.

Bah. That wasn't even close to what this was to Chiro.

Chiro raked his pale fingers through the mass of black hair atop his head. This was just so _frustrating. _

Pulling out his math homework, the boy poured over the list of problems Gibson had given him, hoping that the mindless repetitions of math would help ease his stress. Nope. Not working. But had least he had finished the homework, and didn't have to do it later. Could it even be called homework, even? Since technically now he was home schooled, and he didn't really take the work _home_... Maybe it was called room work... and there he went, getting off topic again. That was what caused him so much trouble in his last class. He always had gotten distracted easily.

_'I knew there was a reason I didn't want to be involved in this hero business...' _the boy groaned within his mind. _'It's much to stressful for my liking. No wonder they always complain about it in books.'_

He stood, looking at the punching bag Nova had installed in the corner of his room. He wondered if maybe punching something would get this frustration and stress out of his body. It was worth a shot, he supposed. He wrapped his hands in the protective gear, and used his punching bag for the first time.

And this actually helped.

* * *

Chiro was once again in Power Primate training, sitting Indian-style across from his second in command, and mentor.

Smiling at the boy, white muzzle pulling back to reveal his perfectly white teeth, Antauri said, "Why don't we try something new today... Something different."

"Like what?" the boy asked cautiously.

"How about tactics training," the black furred monkey suggested.

The boy thought it over. "Why change it? I thought you said I needed to get the hang of this as soon as possible..."

"I did say that... But I have changed my mind. This is putting you under too much stress, and that won't do well. In order to achieve your goal, you must be completely relaxed. So let's take a break. Let's work on some other necessary leadership skills."

"Like?"

"Battle formations, battle strategies, knowing your teams weaknesses and strengths, finding your own weaknesses and strengths, and other such things. It may sound boring, but it is necessary information for the task you have been chosen to carry out."

Chiro bit his lip for a moment, before nodding. The black monkey smiled, and took the boy to the Command Center, where he pulled up some documents on the large computer screen in front of the room.

Chiro enjoyed these lessons much more then the others.

* * *

Antauri had called a late night meeting, which was rare for the usually strict about bedtime monkey. After Chiro was fast asleep, he had instructed the others to meet in the Command Center.

"I cannot hide this from you all for much longer. I do not think Chiro wished you to know, but it has begun to affect certain parts of his training. You are all smart, and would figure it out eventually... But I still have reservations about telling you. While I do not like, nor approve of, keeping secrets from our leader, I am afraid that the time has come to have another one."

The other members of the team looked at the black monkey with confusion. What new secret could the green-gold eyed monkey possibly have in his mind?

"Chiro does not, and has never wanted, to be our leader. It is nothing against us personally," Antauri added, seeing the looks in select monkey's eyes. "It is just never something he desired. Other kids dreamed of being a super hero, but all Chiro wanted was to live a normal life. This sets him apart. While it is not a trait most would hope for in a leader, it may in fact be a good sign. However... because he does not _want _it, even if he is willing to give it a try, his Power Primate won't respond when he tries to seek it out."

"So what do we do about it in the mean time?" the golden monkey asked.

"We teach him how to handle his own in a fight without powers. I'll teach him the other necessary things for being a leader, and try again when he's a bit more receptive."

The team nodded.

"What if he doesn't change his mind?" Sprx asked.

"He will... because he must. It is his destiny, and it will be fulfilled." Antauri responded firmly. The others wished they could share his faith.

* * *

**Tauria: **Do I know this isn't my greatest chapter ever? Yes. Yes I do. Hopefully it isn't my worst, though xD Anyways, I'm doing a bit of writing to help de-stress from everything lately, so expect some more updates on other stories (maybe) and then an rewritten version of my one-shot Worry... Though that may not get published, as I'm not real happy with the updated version... -sighs- I know I should probably get a beta reader or someone to proof read my stories (I suck at editing) so that maybe I'll be a bit more confident, but I'd feel awkward...

**Chiro: **You realize you're rambling, and no one is probably even reading this end author's note...

**Tauria: **yes, I am aware of that, but I tend to ramble... I like to talk...

**Chiro: **I know that... Anyways, please leave a review! (and maybe talk some sense into Tauria... please?)

**Tauria: **-hits Chiro, then smiles sweetly-


	5. Success, then Failure

**Tauria: **Hiya! This is a bit quicker then my usual updates, I know XD

**Chiro: **Nobody get used to it!

**Tauria: **-shrugs- I'm trying to update on a more regular basis..

**Chiro: **Yeah, I know.

**Tauria: **Anyways, I had lots of fun writing this chapter... We get to get inside Chiro's head for a bit...

**Chiro: **Somebody help me...

**Tauria: **-glares at Chiro- Funny.

**Chiro: **-glares back-

**Antauri: **-eye roll- Tauria doesn't own SRMT.

* * *

**Why Me?**

_Tauria_

**Success, then Failure**

Chiro was nervous.

There was no denying it.

The next day, he would spar against the other members of the team. He had yet to find out which monkey he would be sparring, but that didn't make him any less nervous.

He could only hope it wouldn't be Nova or Antauri... They seemed to be the more advanced members of the team, but he knew he would quickly be proven wrong about that against any of them. He had yet to see them train, though.

He assumed they were training when he was with the other monkeys learning what he needed to know for the leadership he would soon be assuming. Antauri had told him that in order for this trial period to truly work, he was going to have to _be _the leader soon enough.

This also made the teenage boy nervous.

He was going to lead a team of monkeys? They had been at this for _years_, before he was even born! And they expected _him_ to lead them to victory against the Skeleton King.

Talk about pressure.

Chiro looked over at his alarm clock. In glowing green letters, 12:30 was etched across the screen.

The boy groaned. He was losing sleeping time.

Closing his eyes, he tried to relax long enough to get some sleep. Unfortunately, he utterly failed at this task.

Sitting up, he assumed the meditation position Antauri had taught him. While they had not been working on this for a while, it still lingered in the back of the boys mind that this was a necessary part to all of his training. While the black monkey had not said it quite like that, Chiro knew that it was true. A super hero's powers were always a integral part of everything he or she did. And while Chiro didn't want to refer to himself as such, he knew that it was what everyone wanted him to become.

He just wasn't sure if he wanted to be a super hero...

Taking a deep breath, he tried focusing on one thing, and one thing alone.

The Power Primate.

It seemed to be the best thing to focus on to find it, after all.

What did he know about the Power Primate?

He knew that it was where all of his powers would stem from. It was where all of the team got their powers. It connected them in a deeper way then just being a team, and family. It was a force of good, which could be used for evil, though it was less potent when used as such.

Skeleton King could not directly use the Power Primate… It hurt him to do so.

This was definitely not helping.

What else did he know? Surely there was something that could help him…

What was it Antauri had said the first day of training?

**OoO**

_Flashback_

_Chiro sat across from the black monkey, ready for his final class of the day. _

_"What do you know about the Power Primate, Chiro?" the monkeys question startled him. _

_"Well… I know it gives you guys your powers… and the Varon Mystics use it, as well as the people at the Silphirrian Temple… That's all that we're taught about it at school, unfortunately." _

_Antauri nodded. "Ah… Well, the Power Primate is more than just a source for power. It is what gives you – and other human wielders – the ability to speak with us. It is what gives us – and other non-human wielders – the ability to speak. This is not your average monkey language, but an altogether different one. One day you will recognize when you speak it." _

_Chiro nodded. _

_"It also gives us a connection; one that humans do not have to other humans. The Power Primate brings all of us closer. When you begin to use it, you will sense it. The other monkeys and I are able to communicate on a non-verbal level using this. We are not able to communicate in thoughts per se, but we are able to sense emotions from one another, and we can tell when one of us is ill, etc."_

_"So you're saying that it gives you the ability to be a team on a deeper level?"_

_"Yes. Perhaps one day, the bond we all share will go deeper than that, but until then, this is what we are limited to." _

_Chiro nodded again, determined to understand all of this, for more than the purpose of giving this a try. The Power Primate had always intrigued him when they learned about it in school. Now it was intriguing him even more. _

_"It _is _also used for our powers. It gives us the ability to do 'power attacks' using our energy. They will be draining at first, but it will become easier for you once time goes on. For example, I can use 'Monkey Mind Scream'. The scream itself is not deafening, but it unleashes a wave of psychic energy at my opponent, causing them to be temporarily out of action. The stronger the Power Primate, the stronger the attack, and the longer your enemy will be stunned, giving the opportunity for capture, or a final blow." _

_"And also not an attack for beginners?" the boy grinned. _

_"No, most definitely not," the monkey smiled. _

_"I thought as much… How long before I could attempt that?" _

_"I do not know. It differs for everyone. You will also find that there are power attacks that _only _you can do, not just because you are our leader, or stronger in the Power Primate then most, but because your Power Primate is different, just as mine is different from yours." _

_Chiro nodded, listening intently. _

_"The Power Primate is something you are born with. It can be taught, but it will never be as strong as it is in someone who is born with it. When you are born with the Power Primate, then your power is…" the monkey thought of a way it could be explained._

_However, Chiro was way ahead of him. "Your power is a part of you, to the point that it takes on your characteristics… Others cannot attempt the same things you can, because they may not have that personality trait… And if they do, they won't have it the same way, because everyone is different."_

_Antauri smiled. "Precisely." _

_End Flashback_

**OoO**

Bingo. Chiro knew _exactly_ how to solve his dilemma now.

If the Power Primate is unique to everyone, it wasn't like anyone could show him how to find his Power Primate, which would explain why Antauri continued to tell him that he could not help him find his Power Primate.

The Power Primate was a part of Chiro, so it was obvious he had already found and used it before, though never consciously.

Taking deep breaths, focusing on the soothing rhythm of the inhales and exhales, Chiro found himself deep within his own mind, facing a rather large green and see-through gorilla. It had a slight green glow around it as well.

Chiro knew this to be the Power Primate that Antauri had spoken of.

The only thing was, he had found it, but what was he to do with it now?

**_Embrace the Power Primate… Accept who you are. _**

The voice could have been Chiro's, it could have been someone else's. But Chiro knew the truth in the words. His mental-self stepped forward, intending to accept the Power Primate, when the gorilla disappeared.

**_You are not ready. _**

Then Chiro woke up.

* * *

**Tauria: **:D The funnest part of this chapter was honestly getting to decide how I wanted the Power Primate to work. I had lots and lots of fun with that. And in case anyone was wondering who's voice that was in the bold and italics, it was the Power Primate. It's going to be talking to Chiro more and more in later chapters CX

**Chiro: **...so it's going to look like I'm going insane?

**Tauria: **-shrugs- For a time, yeah.

**Chiro: **-sighs heavily-

**Tauria: **XD Anyways, we're getting closer to the more exciting parts of this story, though I'm hoping to drag the beginning out just a _bit _longer, as I really need to focus on developing character relationships. That's my goal for the next few chapters... Let's see how I manage that lolz ;)

**Antauri: **And if anyone has any ideas as to how that can be accomplished, you're welcome to tell her. If not, that's fine too.

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	6. Sparring and Ice Cream

******Tauria: **I'm still updating faster then usual... Yay! XD

**Chiro: **-shakes head-

**Tauria: **XD A thank you goes to Tailsmoforever7 for suggesting that the team go out for ice cream as part of the bonding XD I wish I could have done more for the ice cream scene, but I couldn't think of what I wanted them to say. In other words, if I ever do think of anything, I'll edit this chapter :)

**Chiro: **Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

**Why Me?**

****_Tauria_

**Sparring and Ice Cream**_  
_

_'Not ready? I embraced the Power Primate - or at least I tried to. I have accepted who I am... haven't I? How can I not be ready? Is it because I haven't trained enough?' _the teenager was quite confused. Never before had something like this happened to him.

He had never felt anything like he had that night.

The green gorilla that had stood before him had seemed so full of power. It had rolled off of him in waves. Chiro had been completely in awe that something like _that _could be within him. He was just your average teenager, aside from actually getting chosen by the monkeys.

Chiro had finally seen what the monkeys saw in him. He saw the sheer amount of power that resided within him, and he had seen what he could become. He could be the hero that Shuggazoom wanted. He could be the leader that the team wanted him to be.

He had been mere inches away from that future.

And then that strange voice had said those four words that had shattered that picture.

_'How can I not be ready? I... I did what it said... Didn't I?_'

Chiro tried to think of what it was he could have done wrong, and nothing came to mind.

_'Maybe I was moving too fast. I was thinking about how I could be a hero, like what everyone seems to think I will become. Maybe I should have been thinking more about something closer to what I can achieve now._'

That sounded plausible.

He considered asking whatever had spoken to him that night, but decided he didn't want to start having conversations with himself.

Suddenly, a pounding on the door drew his thoughts away from the Power Primate.

"Chiro, are you up?" Nova's voice sounded through the metal door.

"Yeah. Let me finish getting ready!" the boy answered.

"Aright," she consented.

He heard the metallic footsteps walk back to the room the golden monkey had come from. He pulled on some clothes, and ran a brush through his hair before joining the others in the dining room. Antauri and Gibson seemed engaged in a conversation about dreams, while Sprx and Nova were having one of their usual arguments at breakfast. Otto was half asleep, however, seeming to only be using the barest of movements to eat.

This was one of the few times Chiro got to see the green monkey in a non-energetic state. Normally the monkey was firing off questions and comments and concerns like no tomorrow.

Normally Otto was more of a morning person.

"Did you not sleep well?" Chiro asked the green monkey.

"I was up late working on one of my inventions," came the sleepy reply.

"Oh," was Chiro's simple response.

Chiro began digging into the food on his plate, enjoying the savory taste of pancakes smothered in butter and syrup.

"How did you sleep last night?" Chiro was asked suddenly by the green-gold eyed monkey sitting across from him.

"I slept alright… I had some trouble falling asleep at first though," the raven haired teen said honestly. "But after a bit I was able to get some rest."

"That is good," the spiritual monkey smiled. "I'm glad you slept well, then."

"Thanks," the child returned. "And you?"

"I slept well," he responded.

"Good."

"Are you ready to spar one of us today?" Gibson asked.

"I am," Chiro said. He really wasn't as ready as he thought he would be. The boy had figured he could activate the Power Primate and have a slight advantage, but that had not worked out very well. But he had confidence in what the golden warrior had been teaching him while he lived with the team.

"Good," the blue monkey smiled. "It is always good to have confidence on your side."

"I agree," Antauri smiled. "You will do better that way."

Chiro smiled back.

**OoO**

Once he had finished his training with the others, he headed into the training room, eager to find out who he would be sparring against. To his surprise, it was Otto. The cheerful monkey gave Chiro a small wave, which Chiro returned.

"Alright… Now, for the sparring session, there will be no weapons or powers, only hand-to-hand combat," the pink-eyed warrior explained. "Understand?"

The two preparing to spar one another nodded.

"Good. The first to get knocked over the red lines loses."

Looking around, Chiro saw that a square had been drawn in red around part of the training room.

Stepping out of the training room, the female said, "You may begin."

As they fought, Chiro found himself getting distracted by the previous night's failure. He was so happy! He had finally succeeded at what the black monkey had been telling him all this time. He had finally been able to feel the Power Primate… He had been so close he could have touched the translucent gorilla.

And then it had been snatched right out of his hands… Ripped away before he could begin to experience the wonder that was the Power Primate. It was such a breath taking experience. Finally, he could _really _experience the 'trial' period he was being put on.

Only to have it taken away.

It was just so frustrating! It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at _all_.

As Chiro was so deep in thought, he was nearly hit by his opponent. The teenager decided it was time to start paying attention. However, it was just so hard for him to focus. His thoughts kept returning to the Power Primate, and how close he had been to being able to really experience life as a hero, so he could truly make his choice.

That was what this was all about, right?

Chiro did his best to attack and block against Otto, and he managed it alright, but he still lost. He was too busy worrying over everything.

He sighed.

**OoO**

After training with Antauri (luckily they still hadn't gone back to meditation. He was afraid that strange voice would speak to him again. He really didn't want to appear crazy. That would be horrible.

"Hey Chiro?"

The boy turned at the sound of an unexpected voice, tensing up in shock. Finding it was only Otto, he relaxed some. "Hi Otto."

"You wanna see if the team wants to go out to ice cream? I think it would be a fun way for us to get to know each other!" the green monkey's eyes shone at the prospect.

"Alright. That does sound like it would be fun," the boy smiled.

Bouncing, the monkey led him around the Robot as they asked several of the other monkeys to come with them. It wasn't hard to convince the others to come with them, as most of them seemed to enjoy the thought of having ice cream.

Together, the team headed to the holographic ice cream shop, which was located right next to the hover burger stand.

"What do you guys say we get a burger first?" the boy asked. Mr. Gakslapper, the owner of the hover-burger stand, had been a good friend of Chiro and his sister since they were young. He enjoyed the burgers as well.

"I think that sounds great!" Otto said enthusiastically.

The others agreed as well, and so they all gathered at one of the tables, while Chiro ordered and paid for their burgers.

As the owner cooked them, the team noticed that he and Chiro seemed to get along famously, even having a long conversation about things that happened when Chiro was younger.

It was rather odd.

"They seem to know each other well," Gibson said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Sprx said sarcastically, earning him a glare from both Nova and Gibson.

"They do," Antauri agreed, seemingly oblivious to what Sprx had said, and the reactions from his team members. "It is not surprising, as Chiro has lived here all of his life. He must have gone to the stand a lot more when he was younger."

Gibson abandoned his glaring at Sprx to respond to the other monkey. "I suppose you are correct. Though it seems they are closer than the standard customer-seller relationship."

Chiro approached their table, their food on a tray. "Hey guys. What'cha talking about?"

"We were wondering how you seem to know Mr. Gakslapper so well," Nova answered.

"He was a good friend of my parents before they died, and took care of my sister and me until she was old enough to take care of me." Chiro explained.

"Oh. How much older is your sister?"

"We're about ten years apart, and I was two when our parents died."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I don't really remember much about my parents, except what my sister told me." The boy started to eat his burger, and the team followed suit.

Once they had finished, Chiro said his farewells to Mr. Gakslapper (and the monkeys would have, but only Chiro could understand them) and they entered the ice cream parlor.

After ordering their ice cream, the team sat down at one of the tables in the dining room and began to eat. They talked, Otto and Sprx making jokes here and there, and occasionally Sprx and Gibson or Sprx and Nova would get into an argument, that was quickly solved when either Antauri or Chiro said something.

All-in-all it _was _a fun way to get to know one another, and Chiro – even without realizing it – was quickly beginning to consider the team as family. He may not know it yet, but soon he would realize he _belonged _here… With the team. It was his destiny.

* * *

**Tauria: **I hope you enjoyed! CX

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	7. Plans

**Tauria: **Whoo! Now for some SK action! XD Anyways, in this chapter we get to check in on Skeleton King, and see what he's been up to.

**Chiro: **Oh great...

**Tauria: **^.^

**Chiro: **Tauria does not own SRMTHFG!

* * *

**Why Me?**

_Tauria_**  
**

**Plans**

Heading towards Shuggazoom was a large vessel that every hero within twenty light years knew contained the scourge of the Universe; Skeleton King. The villain had captured multiple third-world planets in the past fifty years, but everyone knew his ultimate prize was Shuggazoom City. He hadn't attacked there much, as of late, but only because he knew that the Chosen One was going to arrive soon.

He needed to be stronger. He needed to be ready to face the Chosen One… to be ready to face the full strength of the Power Primate.

And now he was headed back. He was headed back to the pink planet that had escaped his clutches all this time.

After all, he had sensed the shift in the Power Primate when the Chosen One had flipped the switch. It was time for him to return to the planet he longed to conquer above all others. Why?

First, his human host had been born here. This was the place that he had merged with the scientist that had created his worst enemies.

This was also the city in which the Power Primate had chosen to make its home. It was slowly leaving Koraladol, Silphirra, and Galia. Each of those places had been strong with the Power Primate in their own time, and they could still be used for learning, but Shuggazoom was going to be the new stronghold. Children were being born with high strength in the Power Primate even now.

The thing that mattered most, however, was the fact that the Power Primate had chosen its champion to be one of the citizens of Shuggazoom.

It all came down to the tiny city, on this tiny little pink planet.

What the Skeleton King wouldn't give to crush that little planet in the palm of his hand… to annihilate every last one of its citizens.

Of course, there were other days when he longed to be the king of the city… to bring the entire galaxy underneath the palm of his hand, making Shuggazoom the capitol.

He had spent the last fifty years growing stronger - though he had still attacked the planet every now and again so as not to arouse suspicion - just so he could fulfill one of these dreams. Or perhaps both. He _would _live long enough, after all. He could take over the city, and wait until they did something he deemed horrible enough that he could enact punishment. Then he would take those he decided to keep, and destroy the city. It was perfect!

However, there was one more stop he would have to make before he could actually arrive at his destination. He needed a right hand man; someone he could rely on. He knew just the man for the job. Or rather... Just the boy for the job. Checking his course, he veered straight for the prison that contained him.

* * *

Stopping the large Citadel of Bone by the small, red HOOP, he exited, pulling his cloak over his head. Two red eyes still gleamed out from underneath, but the bone of his face and the rest of his body was concealed.

"What business do you have here?" one of the red robots outside the doors asked him.

"It is none of your concern," the king responded coldly.

"Then you shall not enter."

Sneering, he pulled out his staff, dark power crackling between the two wing-like carvings at the top of the staff. Two beams shot out, and instantly took care of both robots without raising an alarm. The tall villain entered, walking down the hallway to the door he knew concealed the only prisoner.

He kept the hood of the cloak up, not wanting to reveal himself to the cameras. While he was sure the team would recognize him anyway, it was an added precaution anyway. Blasting open the door, the alarms went off. However, this did not phase the skeleton as he used his magic to free the prisoner that stood before him.

Two reddish brown eyes opened, and a deep breath was taken.

"We have no time for chatter. We must leave."

Nodding, the orange haired teenager followed the dark villain. Any robots that stood in their way were easily taken out by the older villain. After letting the boy retrieve his weapons, he took him to the Citadel.

"My lord… I was almost beginning to think you were not coming for me," the orange haired youth said.

"It was not time yet," Skeleton King replied. "To have broken you out sooner would have alerted the team. Unfortunately, they have not gone lax in security like we thought they would. But the Chosen One has been found, so I could wait no longer."

"I understand, my lord. What have our – your – spies been reporting?"

"You were correct before, Mandarin. They are our spies. During my years of travel, I have begun to realize I need a right hand man… and that would be you. Certain… privileges that you did not have before will be granted to you now. As for our spies…They have reported that the Chosen One does not even want to be the leader of the team. In a year's time, if he has decided that he still does not wish to be their leader, he will go back to his normal life."

Mandarin pursed his lips. "That is good for us, then."

"It is. All we must do is make it to where the boy does not even want to be the leader… Or we can bring him onto our side. Whichever works." The skeleton shrugged, not caring either way. After all, the boy was out of his metaphorical hair either way.

Mandarin felt an evil smirk spread across his face. "My lord, I have a despicably evil plan…"

"And what might that be?"

Mandarin explained in detail the plan he had for the boy and his former teammates, causing the Skeleton King to remember why he had allowed this boy to join his side in the first place. Not that he had ever truly forgotten.

"That's perfect. Start preparing for this on the surface. You will find everything you need through there." The king pointed to a door hidden against the wall of the throne room. "I will prepare an attack on the surface. When that begins, that is your cue to go to the temple that houses one of my most faithful servants, second only to yourself. She will be able to help you." He handed Mandarin a note. "That is the only way she will listen to you," he explained at his right hand's confused look.

Mandarin nodded and disappeared through the door.

Skeleton King pulled out his snow globe-like model of Shuggazoom, though it was much more than a normal snow globe. Using it, he began to form the perfect attack force for the Hyper Force.

* * *

**Tauria: **Now what could Mandarin's plan be? ;)

**Chiro: **Most likely it involves something horrible happening to me and/or the team.

**Tauria: **-shrugs- Maybe, maybe not.

**Chiro: **-sighs- Please leave a review!


	8. Unprepared and Old Temples

**Tauria: **I had a bit of trouble with this one (I'm not very good at fight scenes) which is one of the reasons it took so long. The other reason was because I got an idea for an original story that I wanted to write (and I'm _still _not done with it. It was only supposed to be a one-shot! XD)

**Chiro: **-shakes head- But don't worry! She won't abandon fanfiction for a LONG time, if ever.

**Tauria: **Nope:) Anyways, this chapter isn't my best, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway! I tried to be somewhat funny (I'm not too good at that) in certain parts to make up for the lack of much interesting happening (that made sense, right?)

**Chiro: **Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

**Why Me?**

_Tauria_**  
**

**Unprepared and Old Temples**

It was inevitable that it should happen. It was inevitable the the city would get attacked eventually. It was inevitable that Chiro would be there. After all, the Team knew that they could not protect him from the true hero lifestyle forever… The Team knew that eventually it just _had _to happen. The Team knew that Chiro was going to _have _to meet him eventually. He was apart of the Hyper Force. This was what happened when you were one of them. They _knew _this.

So why, oh _why_ were they not prepared for Skeleton King to attack Shuggazoom? Why, oh _why_ did they not prepare Chiro completely for this? Sure, they had taught him how to fight, how to hold his own in a battle. But that was not preparation for the Skeleton King.

That was not preparation for the complete and utter evil that was radiated through TV monster at the moment.

That was not preparation for _anything_ that had to do with 'his highness'.

That was not preparation for the mobs of people running through the streets - though considering he lived there, you'd think he'd be used to that anyway.

That was not preparation for being covered in nasty ooze.

That was not preparation for standing face to face with Formless.

That was not preparation for the long, sharp claws they had.

It just wasn't.

However, Chiro did not seem to be trembling in fear. Chiro did not seem to be shaking. Chiro was fine. The rest of Shuggazoom ran like ants after sugar for a safe hiding place (which made it difficult to fight the oncoming formless, but who were they to judge? After all, they had never before experience a life where they did not fight Skeleton King, which decreased the fear, if only slightly).

Chiro _had _of course met Skeleton King before. Anyone who lived in Shuggazoom knew who he was, what he stood for. After all, he attacked their city frequently.

You'd think this would stop their panicked running in the midst of an attack.

You'd think they'd have a plan by now.

Nope.

Of course not.

That's just how these battles worked. It was a consistency. It was a given. It was a comforting familiarity for those who fought in the battle, however annoying the screaming mobs may be.

* * *

Chiro seemed to be doing quite well against the Formless at that particular moment in time. He ignored the voice of Skeleton King - though that was hard to do, thanks to TV monsters blaring speakers -, and concentrated on trying to survive against the minions of black ooze that Skeleton King had thrown against them rather than throwing insults back at the villain. One team member was near him at all costs though, just in case Skeleton King tried to 'cheat' in their battle, or if Chiro tired out.

Eventually, the Formless army had been thinned out to the point that only a few were left standing. These were taken care of by Otto in a matter of seconds, while Sprx used his magnetic powers to disrupt TV monsters circuitry.

"This calls for celebration!" Sprx grinned.

"Why do you say that?" Gibson asked.

"It was Chiro's first time fighting against the ol' bone bag... Duh brainstrain. I thought you were smart."

Gibson shot a glare at the red monkey, while Chiro good naturedly rolled his eyes.

"We should go out and celebrate!" the green monkey said enthusiastically.

Antauri smiled. "And how do you propose we celebrate, Otto, Sprx?"

Sprx quit arguing with Gibson and shared a glance with Otto.

"Ice cream!"

"Arcade games!"

The monkeys shouted at the same time, Otto wishing for the sweet treat, and Sprx for the time spent with eyes glued to the screen as he tried to figure out which buttons to use next.

The black monkey shook his head at the two. "Chiro, what do you say on the matter?"

"Er, I'm up for either," the teen replied, shrugging his shoulders.

In the end, it was decided they would do neither, and go home and rest after the battle, much to Otto and Sprx's disappointment.

* * *

The orange haired boy walked through the forest below ground with caution. This land housed his master's very essence of evil, but at the same time, there was some force of good that he detected there that seemed to be trying to combat the proverbial darkness that dwelled here.

Soon, a large temple was brought into sight. Mandarin nearly groaned at seeing the amount of stairs he was going to have to climb. He started, somewhat reluctantly, determined to bring this plan through. The Monkey Team would pay for turning against him... For trying to replace him... For imprisoning him in the HOOP. For_ everything _they had done.

When he finally reached the top, he was _very _out of breath. He squatted down with his hands on his knees for a moment, trying to catch his breath so that he could go and see the minion of Skeleton King's that lived within the temple.

A bit later he was able to enter the temple. Stepping into the temple was like stepping into another world. It was truly a relic of the past. Carvings were on the walls, and old fashioned booby traps were set across the floor. There were even still skeletons from where the previous peoples had died out years ago. Whether by disease or fighting, Mandarin did not know, and he did not look.

Taking a deep breath of the air within the temple - it was surprisingly fresh, though he really should not have been surprised. After all, someone _lived _here - he started forward, keeping a careful eye out for any traps he may run into.

Several missteps later, Mandarin stood in front of the doors to the main chamber. The temple had lost all of it's charm to him - if it had even had any in the first place - after about the seventh trap.

_'I hope I never have to go into another old temple again... This is ridiculous.' _

Swallowing, Mandarin opened the doors, and came face to face with Skeleton King's second most faithful servant.

* * *

**Tauria: **I hope you enjoyed!

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	9. Another Long Title

**Tauria: **Whoo! This chapter took a while (and it's not even that long!) because I was having some trouble with what to write. As a consequence, it's not great. It's really just a filler. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! _  
_

**Chiro: **From the little she's told me, we're about to get to the more exciting parts of the story.

**Tauria: **;) Oh and by the way:

_**Power Primate**_

_Chiro_

_'Thoughts' _

"Speaking"

**Tauria: **I know it's a bit confusing, and if anyone has a better idea of how to do this, please let me know!

**Chiro: **Tauria does not own SRMT

* * *

**Why Me? **_  
_

_Tauria_**  
**

**Chiro Thinks He's Crazy... Oh, and Valina's Here Too**

_Swallowing, Mandarin opened the doors, and came face to face with Skeleton King's second most faithful servant._

"_You're _who he sent me to find?" Mandarin said incredulously, staring at the woman before him. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected to find, but... this woman was most definitely not one of them.

The woman who sat on the throne in front of them frowned down at him. "And who are _you_?" she sneered, violet eyes glinting with maliciousness.

"I am Mandarin, former leader to the Hyper Force, and Skeleton King's second in command." the orange monkey drew himself up, trying to make out like the trip through the temple had been nothing - like he did this stuff every day. "He sent me here with this," he held up the letter, "and to come to find _you_. Now... Who are _you_?"

The letter floated from his grasp and into the woman's hand. She skimmed through it, and then turned her eyes back to the orange haired teen. "My name is Valina, the Skull Sorceress."

Oh. _That's _who she was. He had heard the Robot guards speak of her a few times during his time in the H.O.O.P. She was supposed to be a formidable witch, a former part of the Skeletal Circle. She had been directly chosen by Skeleton King to carry out his wrath. She had split off from the Circle to watch over the Savage Lands, where the Skeleton King's evil was the strongest, as it had originated there.

"I am not exactly certain what that _note _says. Did he explain the plan we have concocted?"

"No," she waved a hand. "His Lordship merely stated that there was despicably evil plan that my help would be needed for."

Mandarin grinned. "Good." Once again, the orange haired teen explained in detail the plan he had created to not only enact revenge on the team that had spited him, but would get rid of the Chosen One effectively enough that Skeleton King could take over the city with minimal problems.

She grinned, exposing rather sharp fangs. "And what exactly is _my _part in all of this?"

Mandarin smirked.

* * *

"Hey Kid!" the red monkey called.

"Yeah?" Chiro looked over at the kitchen door from where he had been assigned dish duty.

"Otto and I are headed to the store to grab groceries... You want anything? Need anything?"

Chiro thought a moment. "Umm... Nah, I'm good."

"You sure? No one is opposed to candy bars!" the monkey grinned.

Chiro laughed. "Nah, really. I'm cool."

"If you say so!" the pilot gave him a salute, and left.

Chiro sighed softly.

He was taking his time with the dishes, using the time to think.

The boy had only been there two months, and already he was adjusting to this new lifestyle. The team had become more at ease around him - Sprx had begun to warm up to him, obviously - and Chiro felt more at home here then he had the day he had arrived. He had begun to get close to the team. He had accepted that he truly felt at _home _here, just like he felt at home when he had lived with his sister. The team was quickly becoming like family to him.

However, he still had doubts.

He had not been able to connect with the Power Primate, and though he had been able to reach it, it always told him the same thing...

**_You are not ready._**

He didn't understand what it was he was doing wrong. Was it because he still didn't feel ready for this hero business? Was it because that even after all this time, he wasn't ready to take control of the Hyper Force? Was it because Chiro didn't understand how he would control these powers?

Was it a mix of all those things? Or was it something he hadn't even thought of?

And on top of that, Chiro knew that he wasn't ready to fight Skeleton King all the time. He wasn't ready for the constant battles, the every day struggle. He wasn't ready to make life altering decisions. He wasn't ready to choose between life or death and then make the _wrong _choice. He wasn't ready.

He didn't know how to choose the right decisions. He didn't know how to keep up the good moral the team always managed. He didn't know how. He wasn't ready for any of this, and the thought of everything he would have to do scared him.

It always had.

That was why he had dreaded his fourteenth birthday so much.

He was scared.

He didn't feel like leader material. He didn't want this.

Chiro did not want to feel like he was abnormal. He didn't want to feel like people thought he was above them, because he wasn't. He didn't want to feel like the universe rested on his shoulders. He didn't want that. He just wanted to be a normal teenager.

But even if he didn't accept this, he would never be normal again.

_**What is normal, Chiro? Who has the right to judge whether you are normal, other than yourself?**_

Chiro jumped.

_**It is alright. It is just me - your Power Primate.**_

_Oh yes, it's perfectly fine that I'm hearing voices in my head! _the boy sarcastically shot back to the mystical force.

The Power Primate laughed._**You aren't crazy... However, seeing the you are resistant to confide in anyone about your problems, you're going to need guidance from **somewhere** and where better then from someone - or something - that knows you better then you even know yourself? **_

The teen sighed. Great. Now he was going crazy.

**_You're not going crazy! _**

_Wouldn't you say that if I **was **going crazy? _

_**...I will come up with a response to that.**_

* * *

**Tauria: **;) Well, that last bit was fun to write. Expect Chiro and the Power Primate to have more lovely conversations as the story goes on. Skeleton King, Mandarin, and Valina will be making more appearances as well.

**Chiro: **...Oh great.

**Tauria: **:D

**Chiro: **Please leave a review


	10. More Craziness and a Storm is Brewing

**Tauria: **Whoo! This chapter finally moves things more towards where I know what I'm doing!

**Chiro:** ...you really suck at planning these things out.

**Tauria: **I'll have you know that I'm getting better! I found a planning system that works for me now...

**Chiro: **A little late for your current stories, isn't it?

**Tauria: **...winging it is fun too...

**Chiro: **Anyway, don't you have more to say?

**Tauria: **-clears throat- Oh yeah! Sorry about the long absence, everybody! I did NaNoWriMo this year (national novel writing month) and so I was all worded out this month. However, I reached my goal (early) and now hopefully I'll get some sort of an updating kick and make up for lost time.

**Chiro: **you really are jinxing yourself.

**Tauria: **Shut up!

**Chiro: **Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

**Why Me**

_Tauria_

**More Craziness and a Storm is Brewing**

Despite the fact that the Power Primate now spoke to him - which Chiro still doubted - the raven haired boy had not made any progress with his powers. The Power Primate kept up the stubbornness of not telling the boy _why _as well, making Chiro doubt that the Power Primate was speaking to him all the more. A part of the teenager liked this, though, as perhaps it meant that he was truly not meant to lead the team after all. The Power Primate was always quick to dash this thought, however, much to Chiro's disappointment. The thoughts remained, however, much to the Power Primate's chagrin.

_If you're so sure that I'm suppose to lead the team, _Chiro began one day, during one of he and the mystical force's many arguments, _then why can I not use the Power Primate to the full extent everyone keeps telling me that I have?!_

_**I am here as a guide, young one. I am not supposed to give you the key to unlock your powers on a silver platter, you know. That would take all the meaning out of the journey you're supposed to undertake! **_

Chiro swore that the Power Primate would roll its eyes if it could. _Can't you at least give me some sort of a hint at what I'm supposed to do?_

_**No, Chiro. **  
_

The boy let out a mental groan of frustration. He flopped back onto his pillow from the meditative position he always assumed when he was going to bug the Power Primate; it kept him from getting bugged as well. However, just like every day, the mystical force gave him no new answers to rely on... nothing that could give him some sort of a clue at how he could unlock the powers that he was supposed to have.

He was beginning to doubt that they even existed. Maybe everything that happened was just a fluke. He wasn't supposed to lead this team; it was some other kid. He wasn't the right choice, and it was about time that the team understood that! He had never wanted any of this to begin with; why could no one understand that?

_**Chiro, despite your resistance, you are the very thing that the team has been waiting for. You are the destined one; you are the one who is supposed to combat the Skeleton King.** _the Power Primate seemed slightly irritated at how much he had to repeat himself.

Chiro felt much the same.

_Save it. I still don't think you're even the Power Primate... _

_**I've met some frustrating people in my existence, Chiro, but I swear you take the cake. **_

_Pshh, yeah, I so believe that you've been in other peoples heads. Now you're just getting ridiculous. _

_**Chiro! I am not just a voice in your head! **  
_

_I'm about a hundred percent sure that that's what they all say, Voice. _

_**...scratch what I said about taking the cake Chiro. You take three cakes.**  
_

The Power Primate's voice was dry, and though it was better then all of its previous replies, the mystical force still had not found the right comeback for when Chiro decided to start calling him out on not being able to prove he was truly the Power Primate.

This was yet another common argument between the two. Chiro enjoyed frustrating the voice within his head, and the voice hated it. They argued _constantly _and neither of the two parties gave in. And despite what the Power Primate said the first day, it still had not come up with a reply when Chiro said that it was just a voice in his head, and that he was going crazy...

* * *

Antauri had noticed the change within the boys dormant Power Primate. He had not begun to use it yet, and it appeared that the green force had taken matters into it's own non-existent hands. Antauri could only imagine the arguments that must be passing through the child's mind.

_'One day he will realize who he is... I can only hope that it will not be too late by the time he does...' _the black monkey was beginning to grow worried. He sensed dark clouds hovering the horizon, and he didn't like it. The clouds grew bigger and badder each day, and he hoped that they could prepare Chiro before the storm finally descended on them.

The others sensed the storm brewing as well, and they were just as nervous, if not more so, then he was. None of them knew what would happen, but they could all sense that it would be big. It was going to change a lot of things as well.

* * *

Later that night...

_Chiro stood in front of the giant green gorilla, and could feel the pleasant warmth that emanated from it. The transparent primate beckoned the boy forward; something it had never done before. Hesitantly, the boy took a step. He waited for the force to tell him that he was still not ready, but it did not. Instead, it began to lead him towards some sort of light. _

_After following the primate for what seemed like hours, they reached the destination that it had led him to. The gorilla stood aside, gesturing for Chiro to go through. _

_The boy was once again hesitant, but then steeled his resolve and walked through the portal that had appeared before him. _

_All at once, flashes of images assaulted his eyes. _

_The monkeys, imprisoned, calling for his help. _

_Dark clouds brewing over Shuggazoom. _

_The laughter of the Skeleton King echoing as his large figure stood over the city. _

_Chiro himself trying to stand up to the King and two accomplices he did not recognize. He failed. _

_An image of the king laughing once more, as the people of the city walked in chains, doing his bidding. _

_The ruined structure that had once been his home. _

_The pleading of the team. _

_The sobs of the citizens. _

_It all flashed before his eyes, and then... _

He woke up. He was gasping, clutching at his chest with one hand while the other held tight to the bed sheets. His mouth was dry and full of a horrible taste. Something told him that hadn't been a normal dream...

* * *

**Tauria: **Something tells me that I'm going to be editing that dream later...

**Chiro: **Why?

**Tauria: **So it makes more sense, duh. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed Chiro and the Power Primate! I'm going to try to get their relationship developed for later in the story (the only part I have planned out, BTW) and it's only going to get funnier (hopefully). I'm also going to try to get more done with the TEAM (I just really like Chiro arguing with a voice in his head)

**Chiro: **...its not going to start talking the authors notes now, too, is it?

**Tauria: **...hm...

**Chiro: **...crap. Anyways, please leave a review!


End file.
